Isabelle
by OttoVonCh-OCOLATE
Summary: After the death of a rather important woman in his life Rufus is thrust into a life he never imagined. (Have not read Knife's Edge- no spoilers for anything ever)


The carriages and carts rattled noisily over the cobble stone roads. People chatting loudly in the street and the occasional hen clucking or rooster crowing adding to the atmosphere.

It had been a busy day in Farnham and the train journey had been far. A young girl had been wandering amongst the festival of sounds and smells for what felt like half an hour.

She was wearing a dress that had once been very fashionable, but was now slightly dirty, fraying at the bottom and an inch too short.

After having gotten off of her train from London to Farnham she had stolen a ride from a cart that passed through town, had hopped off and was now looking for the right address.

Her eye caught sight of the foods and her stomach growled reminding her that she had not eaten since breakfast and the hour was nearing 3 o'clock.

She needed to find the right address soon or she might have to spend the night alone.

She missed her mum.

Seeing a few young children out with their mothers had made her homesick, but she knew that no amount of tears would bring Mummy back. That's what Helena said. Mummy is gone.

Gone forever.

The thought was enough to make her want to cry, but she knew if Helena were to find out that she was not being strong she would be sure to get a beating.

Carrying her heavy bag through the crowded streets, peeping out of her tear-glossed eyes, she kept looking. Looking.

Looking.

Look-ing.

She stopped, pulled the creased piece of paper out her pocket and checked the address.

Right.

144 Alexander Way, Farnham.

She must've been on the right track, had to be- except... except she wasn't sure.

She didn't know the town.

She had never been here.

She had known London, she had known Dublin.

She had known the Opera and she had known her mum.

She did not know Farnham, and she had no idea where she was.

Giving up on being strong she sat down in an alley corner and sobbed.

Sobbed for her mother; sobbed for herself.

Sobbed until she was shaken by a stranger, with surprise she looked up to see the concerned face of a street urchin.

Mummy was always nice to street urchins but Helena said to not speak to them. Seeing as she was practically one herself now, she decided to ask him for help.

He said his name was Matthew, and she explained hers was Isabelle. She told him she was lost and he gave her a big, reassuring grin guaranteeing he knew Farnham like the back of his hand.

He picked her up and she shook herself off. After Isabelle thanked her new guardian angel the walked down the street in relative silence.

"'ere ya go Miss, I'm afraid this is as far as I'm abou' ta go, on accoun' of needin' to meet someone. But this is defiantly the place on the lettah, youse'll be alright. No 'I'm well, I do."

Matthew left on the doorstep of the address on the letter.

She knocked. And waited.

Thinking she might not have been heard when a big friendly woman opened the door.

"Why hello there dear, what can I do for you?"

In a very small voice, as she was still not feeling at all talkative she mumbled, " I've got a letter for Mr Stone. I'd like to give it to him."

The confused landlady agreed to show her the way up.

"Mr Stone, you have a visitor." she provided for the young girl, semi-pushing her into the room.

"And who are you Missy?" A sceptical Rufus asked.

"My... my Mummy-" she faltered tears rolled down her cheeks as she offered the letter.

Rufus took the letter and with a perplexed expression read while half comforting the girl.

"Dear Rufus,

I know this is sudden, and the chances you remember me are slim but I write to you with the hopes you'll make the right decision.

Our time together was short, but I am certain you are my true love. I have came to be with child but circumstance brought upon us that I can no longer provide.

If you are reading this it means my precious angel has found her way to you and that I am no longer around to explain this to you in person.

This little, wonderful person is Isabelle Irene Stone. She's your daughter. Please, take care of her, you are the only family she has.

All my love

Caroline"

By now the girl had calmed down and looked up at him with her mothers baby blue eyes, still red-rimmed with tears.

"Can I offer you something to eat and a cup of tea to calm your nerves?

I need some thing to calm my nerves. This has been quite a shock."

Isabelle nods her head

"So, are you aware of who I am to you?"

She nods again.

"Are you at least comfortable with living with me?"

A small nod is all reply.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Isabelle giggles.

Rufus smiles, pleased to have evoked a reaction.

"I'll see to it that we get some food in our bellies, than we'll find you somewhere to sleep, all right?"

She nods.

"Alright." Rufus says, more to console himself at the shock of having a dependant than any thing else.


End file.
